Here Comes the Rain Again
by The Romanticidal Edwardian
Summary: Songfic. 'Here Comes the Rain Again' by Hypnogaja. Zuko and Katara are stranded on opposite sides of the same island. Zuko remembers a past, and a girl. Katara remembers a dream, and a boy. Then they meet. Oneshot


_Here comes the rain again  
Falling on my head like a memory  
Falling on my head like a new  
emotion  
I want to walk in the open wind  
I want to talk like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you?_

Zuko sat by himself on the beach of a tiny island, waiting for a rescue team. After being in Bon Sing Sei for a while, him and his uncle had decided to go for a cruise, sortof like a little relaxing vacation time for them. Unfortunately though, an unexpected storm had come upon the huge ship, tearing it up. Most managed to stay together, on the big peices of the ship still left, and get back to the main land. For others though, like Zuko, the storm had swept them up to little islands all scattered in the area. Not too far away, but far enough to not be able to see, and probably not be able to swim to. He had been stranded for about 3 or 4 hours. He was doing his best to keep his fire going, as a distress signal, but...it was still raining.

So Zuko did what he always did when he had to wait. He sat and he thought. Or really remembered, as the rain pounded on him...

_**Flashback:  
**_ Zuko looked into the face of the man who was suppose to be his father, Fire Lord Ozai. His eyes widened in fear and shock. "Oh god," he thought, "Oh god no! Please!"

"I'm sorry father!" Zuko shouted, "I've only ever had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

The Fire Lord looked down on his son coldly, without a hint of warmth or affection for his own flesh and blood. "You will learn respect for me and suffering will be your teacher. Now fight!"

"No!" said Zuko, as he dropped to his knees and looked up at his father with shimmering eyes, "Father, I can't fight you! No father! Please don't!"

"Pathetic," was the last word that Zuko heard before he experienced the largest and most traumatizing pain of his life. He felt his skin burn off all around one eye. He didn't know where he was, who he was, whether or not he was even screaming, but he must have been, because when he was done on top of the immense pain on his face, his throat also felt raw and torn.

"Disgusting," he heard his father's voice say. "_No, not my father," _a voice in Zuko's head sobbed, "_My father would never do this to me..."_, but the rest of him knew that that wasn't true. "That I've raised such shameful weakness. Henceforth you are banished! And you can only return if you bring the Avatar with you"

_**End flashback**_

Zuko sighed. "I was weak. But I don't think I deserved that," he whispered, and to his horror, he felt tears prick the sides of his eyes. Further to his surprise, he just let them fall. It felt good.  
It had been getting alot better though. His uncle was helping him overcome the Agni Ki, and his own ever-lingering pain and hurt. Iroh was showing and giving him what he had always wanted: a father's love and acceptance. Because that was what Iroh represented to him. And he resembled more of a father than the Fire Lord ever had been.  
Also, he had seen the Avatar's group in the city alot. He felt such a uge weight off his shoulders the first time he saw the Avatar, yet felt no desire to pick of the fight. He was tired of that. He'd also noticed someone else. Someone that had always just been an obstacle to get past to him, but was now all he was beginning to think about. The water tribe girl: Katara.

__

Talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Talk to me  
Like lovers do

As he had started watching the Avatar and his little gang, it had become more and more about seeing the girl. No, Katara, not the girl. She was more than that, as he'd come to realize. She was no doubt strong and powerful, which he liked. But she was without a doubt a good soul, with a kind heart. He had seen her defend her blind earth-bender friend on numerous occasions, seen her help people throughout the town. He'd grown to love her laugh, her smile, and she was just funny and so beautiful. He had been blind by obsession before, but he was really starting to see thing anew.  
He sighed. But he knew it could never work. He had spent too long trying to capture her good friend the Avatar, Aang as he was called, for her to ever see him as anything except their chaser; their tormentor. If she ever saw him, he knew just a fight would ensue. She could never ever see him as anything else except as a hideous freak...and a monster. As kind as she was, she could never forgive him.__

Oooohhhh, ahh!  
Here comes the rain again  
Raining in my head like a tragedy  
Tearing me apart like a new  
emotion  
I want to breathe in the open wind  
I want to kiss like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you

Katara opened her eyes. She remembered that she had been on a cruise ship, with Sokka, Aang, and most reluctant Toph. A mini vacation for them, if you will. Then...what happened next? she wondered. Oh yeah! The storm had come upon them, and torn it apart. Next thing she knew she had hit her head on something hard, and now here she was. Here she was. Wait, where was she!? She gasped, and sat up very quickly, but then laid right back down as her head spun. She swallowed and groaned, trying to straighten up her vision. She sat up again, but this time very slowly.  
It was still raining, she noticed firstly. And she was laying on a beach on some island that looked relatively small. Waves were still crashing, and she couldn't see any land other than this island, but she knew that there had to be, because that was the kind of area the ship had been in. She slowly got up and turned around 180 degrees. That's when she saw a little bit of smoke coming from the other side of the island, over the tree tops. She thought that since this island was too small to house people, that that had to be a distress signal from (hopefully) one of the other survivors. There was nothing for it, except to head towards it.__

Talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Walk with me  
like lover's do  
Talk to me,  
like lover's do,  
heeyyyyyyy...

As she made her way slowly toward the smoke, as she was still a bit woozy, she started remembering the dream that she had dreamt after she had been knocked out.

_**Dream:**_

She was walking down a hallway in a huge palace. She didn't know where she was, but she seemed to know where she was going. Anyway, she was going wherever her feet made her move. Suddenly she started to walk faster, then broke into a run as a realization came on that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what. Finally she saw a doorway right in front of her, and knew that she had finally reached her destination, due to the loud cheers coming from the other side. She opened the doors and witnessed one of the worst sights of her life.

A young boy was on his knees, pleading to a man in front of him. Lord Ozai! she realized.

"No father! Please, don't!" she heard the boy yell. 'This his father?' Katara thought, 'Then it'll be okay, a father would never do anything bad to his so-', but before she even finished the thought she saw the flames come out of the man's fists and onto the now yelling boy's face. His screams echoed deep within her, his cries a cold stab in her heart. "Nooooo!" she screamed, repulsed at how the crowd cheered, and she wanted nothing more than to go over to this boy and hold him, and tell him it'll all be alright, and then heal him, but she couldn't move. That's when it hit her. If Lord Ozai was this boy's father, that would make him..."Prince Zuko!" Katara gasped.

"Katara!" said a voice behind her. A voice she had longed to hear for a long time, but it had been impossible.

"Mother!?" she gasped as she whipped around, now staring at a familiar landscape. Blood and ash everywhere. The wreckage after the Fire nation had killed her mother. Katara couldn't see her mother, but her mother's voice seemed to float on the wind around her.

"Don't be so harsh to judge this boy, my child," whispered the wind, "he has been through much, as you have witnessed. Inside is a kind soul, just like yours. Find it, and good things shall indeed come to pass..."

"Mother..." Katara whispered to the dying breeze...

_**End dream**_

As Katara snapped back into reality, she realized she had tears running down her face. And she had come to a clump of trees, and just around them was where the fire was coming from. She wiped her eyes furiously, and then thanked the rain that it could hide the leftovers and the results.  
Katara stepped around the clump of bushes and gasped at who she saw.__

So talk to me  
like lovers do  
walk with me  
like lovers do  
talk to me  
like lovers do  
heyyyyy  
here it comes again  
here it comes again now  
here it comes again

Zuko heard a gasp behind him and he turned quickly, then he gasped too. Him and Katara just stood at each other for a little while, taking each other in. Finally, Katara broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" she blurted out.

"Same thing you are I suppose," he said cooly, "waiting for rescue, hence the fire." He nodded to it. "You were on that ship too right?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she said slowly, "I thought I saw someone who looked like you, _Zuko._ But you look different slightly. Did you do something with your hair?", she teased slightly, remembering her mother's words.

He rolled his eyes. Then he realized something. She wasn't screaming or yelling at him, or looking at him with any kind of hostility! In fact, she was teasing him! As much as he hated to ruin it, he wanted to get to the bottom of this, even if the truth wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, "I thought you hated me."

"You're not chasing us anymore, are you?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No," he replied.

"Good, then I guess we should just start over. I'm Katara," she said walking over to him. When she got in front of him and sat down (he was shocked, this seemed a bit too trusting to be real) , he noticed to she hesitated nervously, looking like she wanted to ask something.

"What?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Zuko," she said, looking him straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry, but I have to ask...did your father give you that scar?"__

Here comes the rain again  
Falling on my head like a memory  
Falling on my head like a new  
emotion  
(Here it comes again, here it comes  
again)

Katara watched as his eyes widened and he gasped. She hadn't really wanted to ask, but she had to make sure that that dream was real. As naive as everyone thought she was, Katara was no fool, and she didn't want to trust him if it was all just a figment of her imagination. Katara watched conflicted emotions flitter across his face. Surprise, shock; then brief anger and indignation; then sadness and hopelessness; then finally just wonderment.

"How do you know?" he whispered, staring at her. "A dream," she replied. They sat there for a while, just staring at each other, as the rain pelted down on them, though almost peacefully.

Katara felt nervous about suggesting this, but she felt she had to. "I can heal that for you, if you wanted," she said quietly, looking at his scar.

His mouth dropped open, and for a while he kept trying to talk, but the words just wouldn't seem to come out. "You could...do that?" he said finally, his voice slightly shaking, his eyes watering. Katara felt herself smile, then she nodded.

Without another moments hesitation he started nodding eagerly. Suddenly, Katara didn't know what came over her. But the next thing she knew, she was kissing his scar. He gasped, and her lips started to glow blue, blindingly. As she pulled away after a minute, the scar was no longer there. She looked at him and blushed, but smiled. His head came up to his face and he felt where the scar had been for so long, but was no more. For the first time in ages, he laughed with pure happiness, then pulled Katara into a kiss.__

Here comes the rain again,  
falling on my head like a tragedy  
and tearing me apart like a new emotion..  
I want to walk in the open wind  
I want to talk like lovers do  
I want dive into your ocean

He didn't know what came over him, he just did. He was so happy, he had loved Katara for so long now he realized, she didn't hate him, and she had healed his scar. He was complete, and he let his love and happiness pour in the kiss. He felt Katara's initial first reaction was to seize up, but to his relief and further joy she eventually relaxed, and responded (eagerly?) to the kiss. Their lips were soft against each others and bliss crept their way into their hearts.  
Then Zuko ran his tongue over Katara's lower lip, causing her to groan, and open her mouth for his entry. He snaked his tongue into her mouth, and she felt so very warm, and safe, even with the chilly rain pounding on them. He moved his hand to her lower back and pushed her tighter to him, and she put her arms around his neck. As his tongue explored her mouth, his hands run up and down her sides, sending chills through her spine, until they finally came to rest at her hips. He broke the kiss, and they looked at each other in the midst of the storm. 

_Is it raining with you_

Don't know if I should keep going with this or not, but I doubt it. What do you guys think? Well tell me that and what you thought about the story in reviews please. Please and thank you my loves!


End file.
